clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm A Slave 4 U (2)
This is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 2 and the finale of the second block. Summary Brittany learns that she's reached dangerous territory when a simple mistake sends her world into a whirlwind. Meanwhile, Danielle plots to see Brad at the hospital and starts to wonder if their relationship will last and Caylee deals with the constant reminder that her ex-boyfriend left her for someone better. Main Plot Brittany will give Bernard whatever he wants, but when something meant for him is spread throughout the school, she wonders how she'll ever be able to face her classmates again. Sub Plot Danielle realizes how unrealistic her relationship with Brad is when she plots with Eric to visit him and wonders how they will last long-term. Third Plot Caylee is constantly getting remarks from both Julia and Liam and doesn't know how to deal with both of her former friends turning on her. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "I'm A Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears. *This is the finale of the second block of season 2. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Jeremy Sumpter' as Levi Carlson *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Rob Estes' as Damian Daniels *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Chad Lowe' as Bernard Kale *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler Absences *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor |-| Promo= TOMORROW Brittany: My worst nightmare just came true… IT ALL Danielle: There’s always a way. COMES Brad: This is never gonna work. TO Caylee: I’m NOT standing for this! A GRINDING Jeremy: There comes a point where you have to drop the good girl façade. HAULT Danielle: If you make this decision…its final… (Danielle is sobbing and Eric is holding her) THE LAST EPISODE OF 2013 TOMORROW ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Ias4u4.jpg Ias4u5.jpg Ias4u6.jpg |-| Quotes= *Danielle: "You can promise all you want…but from now on you’re dead to me…" *Brittany: "This is my body and I’m not ashamed of it. So I don’t give a crap who sees it…I’m taking control of the situation. So have fun with the sneers behind my back and the comments to my face, but I don’t care. I’m numb to it all…" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_224:_I%27m_A_Slave_4_U_(2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Brittany Plots Category:Danielle Plots Category:Caylee Plots Category:Finale